Breaking the Walls Of Love
by Dark Fox
Summary: Sora and Yamato meet 2 years after Yamato is asumed dead in a plane crash. What will happen? If you want to know READ it. This is for Enchantress. Sorato.


                                                _            Breaking the walls of Love_

                                                                          By: Dark Fox

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. The plot is mine! _

_This is for Enchantress. Thanks for reviewing all my stories! This is just pure fluff, sap and romance, enjoy! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eighteen year old, Sora Takenouchi walked slowly through the gym doors of Odaiba University. Her long, white dress flowed down around her ankles, moving around her feet as she walked. Her shoulder length auburn hair was combed neatly, and a silver hair clip held her bangs back. Sora's ruby eyes showed no emotion, though she felt lonely. 

Ever since Yamato Ishida had supposedly died in a plane crash she had been unusually distressed, and simply refused to go out with anyone. There was no proof he had truly died, because the ship had landed in the sea, but most people simply assumed that no one could have survived. She had mourned at the thought of him being hurt, or alone somewhere, but she had refused to believe he was dead. Sora had such great love for Yamato that she denied the fact that he might be dead, and went on loving him. What hurt her the most was that she had never had the chance to tell him how she felt. She remembered the day perfectly.

(Sora's memory)

*At the airport*

_"Goodbye Sora," Yamato said giving her a tight squeeze._

_"Don't leave Yamato I-I…" Sora started but was interrupted by Yamato's father and mother._

_"Yamato, it's time to go! Come on!" They yelled._

_"Goodbye Sora," Yamato said as he turned and ran towards the gate to the plane. His wild blond hair tumbled around his face as he ran._

_"Goodbye Yamato," Sora whispered. "I love you."_

(End of Memory)

A tear ran down her cheek. 'Oh Yamato, if only I could've told you that I love you,' she thought as she walked slowly to the refreshment table, watching as all the couples danced happily.

It was a formal dance. All of the girls wore dresses like the kind that was worn in the renaissance periods. All of the young men wore black tuxedos, with a black top hat, a cape, a black tie, black shoes and a black mask (think of Tuxedo Mask from sailor moon). It seemed that she was the only person wearing a white dress. She looked down to the floor sighing softly, knowing Yamato wouldn't be there to dance with her.

Suddenly she felt a gentle hand resting lightly on her shoulder. When she turned around she gasped. Before her was a young man, dressed entirely in white. His hat, mask, cape, pants, shirt, and even his shoes were white. A white, gloved hand was on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" The man asked in a deep, wonderful voice.

She nodded slowly. His hand moved down to her waist and her hand moved to his shoulder. His arm muscles were firm. He slowly took her hand, and immediately pulled her out to the dance floor. They danced gracefully to the music of the waltz. 

Sora giggled as he spun her around, whirling her away from him for a moment, only to bring her whirling back against him. They danced happily, as if in a dream, the world around them ceasing to exist, the only thing left was them. It was magical. His feet worked perfectly in time with hers, as they glided gracefully all over the dance floor.

Every single person, or couple on the dance floor stepped back to watch the young man and woman in white. 

Her hair danced around her shoulders as once again the man in white twirled her around. She felt somewhat guilty for having so much fun with this young man, and she felt disloyal to Yamato. But a part of her told her it was okay. However, all of her thoughts were pushed away and she focused once more on dancing.

When the music stopped Sora and the man in white walked finally realized they had an audience. The gymnasium broke into cheers and applause. Both blushed and walked over to the refreshment table.

Sora looked desperately into the mask of the young man before her, trying with all her might to see his eyes. If only she could see who he was. Her eyebrows wrinkled in frustration. He smiled at her.

"Please, tell me who you are," she pleaded to him.

"Has it been so long Sora, that you do not know me anymore?" The young man asked.

"Who are you?" Sora asked again.

Slowly he removed his hat, revealing his wild blonde hair. His fingers grasped the mask, and pulled it lightly. When his hand moved out of the way of his face she gasped. 'Those eyes, that hair… it's Yamato!'

She flung her arms around him, squeezing him so tightly he could hardly breathe. Tears flowed from her eyes. "I thought you were dead!" She cried grasping him tighter.

"Never Sora. I'd never leave you," he whispered back, hugging her close to him.

She cried hysterically into his shoulder. Mixed emotions flowed through her. She felt joy, sadness, relief, love and concern all at once.

"Yamato I wasn't able to tell you this because I was interrupted. I love you," She said, her voice barely above a whisper, her lips lightly brushing his ear.

He pulled back from her. His deep sapphire eyes were filled with tears. She hoped she had done the right thing telling him.

"Yamato I understand if mmm…" she started to say, but Yamato's lips cut her off.

His lips moved on hers, kissing them, caressing them, needing them. The kiss was soft, sweet, passionate, longing, desperate, loving, gentle, and magical. She let her lips move against his, caressing them, kissing them, and needing them. Her soft lips hypnotized him into a trance. His firm lips made her feel weak. She fell limply against him. Their lips parted, teasing the other, then met again, reaching passionately for each another over and over again. Their lips made soft, wet sounds as they crushed their lips together, practically eating each other. 

Sora moaned loudly. She felt giddy, she giggled softly on his lips. He felt the same way. Yamato's tongue started to glide over her sweet tasting lips, prying at the corners of her mouth, trying desperately to open her lips, wanting so badly to taste her. Teasingly she refused to open her lips for him. He playfully bit her bottom lip. When she opened her mouth to say, 'Okay now you're gonna get it Ishida' he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He felt her go completely limp when his tongue clashed with hers. Holding onto her more firmly he let his tongue work its way around her mouth. Her tongue slipped slowly into his mouth, doing the same as his. Their tongues touched and licked everything in the other's mouth. Then their tongues met yet again, touching and licking, further deepening the kiss. Her lungs burned for air, but she denied their pleading request, kissing him harder and more passionately, like it was the most addictive drug. 

Reluctantly they pulled away. They gazed into each other's eyes. They hugged quickly and shared a short kiss.

"Yamato, you don't know how much I missed you," Sora said.

"When the plane crashed, the only thing that kept me alive was I knew I had to live for you Sora. You saved my life," he whispered kissing her neck softly.

"Ohh…" She moaned.

"I love you," they said in unison.

Slowly they came together for yet another kiss. This kiss was so passionate, so loving, so joyful, that words could not describe it. Their kiss, their passion, outdid those top five most passionate kisses, making those kisses seem like child's play. As their lips crushed together, melted together, glued together, the kiss and passion, love, everything, broke through the walls of love, bypassing it greatly. Sanity was destroyed as the need for each other grew. And it was then, with that very kiss, they knew they would forever be together, forever in pure love, joy, and passion. They knew that this would affect everyone.

Out of Sora poured a bright, crimson light, and out of Yamato flowed a sapphire mist, the two blending together, making a magnificent light, touching the hearts of every human, animal and Digimon, peace ruling over everyone, including those asleep and those awake. Those that were sick were healed, those that were dying felt the pure joy, those that held hate in their hearts became the most loving of people. And so, the uniting of Love and Friendship, ceased all anger, hate, and pain in the world. That had been what they were destined for. 

And let it be known throughout the world, that forever peace and love will rule, because two young hearts broke the walls of love.

The end.

A/N: Man that was long. Well, I thought this up last night and I kinda changed it a bit. I hope it please all you Sorato fans. Please review nicely, I tried really really hard. God Bless, ~Dark Fox

                                                            © Dark Fox 

                                                 1/12/01 (December 1, 2001)


End file.
